Sally
Sally and Kowalski are major antagonists from George of the Jungle 2. They both work for Lyle Van de Groot to steal the deed to Ape mountain and later on try and destroy the Jungle. They were portrayed by Marjean Holden and Erika Heynatz respectively. Biography Sally and Kowalski are first seen walking down a corridor with Lyle and break into George's hotel room using a fake key pass. They then turn off the alarm which is a bird and proceed to his wardrobe to find the deed within George's underwear. They are all shocked at how many he has and almost give up looking and get frustrated until eventually they find it in one of the pairs as the women grin with menace. They are then outside a casino waiting for George and Ape, they order Ape to come with them saying he owes them 17 years for gambling debts To Lyle. Ape mocks them saying Kowalski is Xena princess of Vegas. Sally demands they come with them again but Ape and George throw a suitcase at them before making a run for it. Sally and Kowalski chase them through the casino and after George trips on a Pool table, Kowalski lunges at him revealing her a lot of her breasts to him, George manages to evade being caught and gets away with Ape. The women are seen searching an old granny instead of cranny and run away once the Narrator alerts them. Sally and Kowalski are then seen again at the climax of the film. George has been trying to stop the bulldozers from destroying the Jungle when he sees the last bulldozer heading to destroy the treehouse. George climbs on the bulldozer which is guarded by Sally and Kowalski, and tries to reason with Sally about not hitting women and hopes they won't hit him. Sally takes no notice and elbows and punches him causing George to dangle from the bulldozer. Kowalski then jumps over to help Sally, they both giggle at watching George's head hit several trees and grin from ear to ear. After George's head stops hitting trees Sally kicks him hard making him fall and climb back on running on the tyre this time facing Kowalski. The women give a surprised look as George explains he now has to hit the women to save the Jungle and its lifestyle. Kowalski looks shocked realizing she is about to be hit and looks down and smiles as she kicks George in the crotch, George in pain falls off as he thinks sportsman ship. The women grin thinking they have won but as they look in the cab of the bulldozer their smiles disappear and see Rocky the Kangaroo poised ready to attack! They look scared and the women scream as they are kicked in the face and try inn vain to grab hold of something, they go flying across the Jungle doing several flips in the air before crashing down in an open piece of land. As the girls are panting for air trying to get up, Rocky hops after them, and then gets an idea to sort them out for good. Rocky jumps on the women's shoulders five times each smacking them into the ground. The girls are powerless to stop Rocky they grunt and squeal as they are being smacked into the hard ground and try and embrace Rocky but fail. Rocky leaves Sally and Kowalski knocked out and trapped in mud up to their breasts with no way out. It is unknown what happens to them aftewrards. Personalities Sally and Kowalski are both very loyal to their boss Lyle and possibly even fancy him as if they destroy the treehouse with Ursula in it and defeat George they would have Lyle for themselves. They both are aggresive and eager to argue with anyone who comes in their way. They do not seem very friendly although when Rocky jumps on them they seem to try and acting a bit friendlier though it is in vain as Rocky knows what they are really like. Gallery Screenshot (625).png|Lyle, Sally & Kowalski sneaking into George's hotel room to steal the deed. Screenshot (662).png|Kowalski finds that George's closet is full of identical loincloths. Screenshot (674).png|Kowalski grinning menacingly with the deed Screenshot (499).png|Sally demanding Ape to come with them Screenshot (530).png|the women chasing George and Ape Screenshot (326).png|Kowalski revealing her nice cleavage! Screenshot (594).png|Is that cranny or granny? Screenshot (821).png|Thinking they are winning Screenshot (868).png|George warning he now will have to hit the women Screenshot (698).png|The girls surprised to see George again! Screenshot (872).png|Seeing Rocky the Kangaroo poised to kick! Screenshot (234).png|And smack! Screenshot (676) 1.png|Kowalski flying - and screaming across the Jungle Screenshot (688).png|Trying to get up Screenshot (766).png|catching their breath Screenshot (816).png|Rocky thinking of a suitable punishment for the two women Screenshot (692).png|And attack! Screenshot (846).png|Smacking the poor women into the hard mud! Screenshot (769).png|Sally & Kowalski are grounded--''literally!'' Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Femme Fatale Category:Presumed Deceased